


Bare

by tobiii_milk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, One-Sided Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiii_milk/pseuds/tobiii_milk
Summary: Osamu laughed, before reaching for the prince face once more, he looked at the shorter man in the eyes before dipping his eyes to the younger’s lips, back to his eyes again, “can I?”Tobio must be dreaming, his head turning mush as his knees buckle just from the stare he is receiving, and just like any mortal—he offered himself, nodding at the other’s question and soon closing his eyes as their lips found each otheror where everyone is a painting who is colored by their soulmate's name, and Tobio is a blank canvas
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 192





	Bare

In a world entangled with immortality and death, divided by divinity and humanity whom were only to be sacrificed for the gods—whether in the form of religious practices, absurd sacrifices or just pure entertainment. 

Tobio Kageyama, blue eyes that replicates his mother’s—that’s what they say, what he sees from the huge painting on the beige wall—has silk dark blue almost ebony hair like his father’s—that’s what they say, but Tobio was once confused, his father has grayish hair, not black. 

He stands tall, eyes sharp like the sword he uses for fencing with his friend—Shoyo Hinata, a wild lad, too short for his age, with curly red hair, a smile that can make every maiden in the whole kingdom swoon, Tobio is confused, he is not a maiden, so why?

“What happened with the King of Shiratorizawa?” His sister evades his peace

“Wakatoshi, has a soulmate already. I don’t want to marry someone whose heart belongs to someone else.” His voice was stern, that statement seemed to be too personal. He tries to convince himself that he does not believe in red strings, nor brown warm eyes and loud laughs at 5 am in the hallways decorated with gold. No, he doesn’t care about sparks and comforting touches if it wasn’t from the one he is in love with.

But the guy he loves cares about it, believes about the pull of destiny and cat like yellow eyes that belong to the advisor of the king of their neighboring kingdom, cares about marks and the game show the gods placed them in, Shoyo does believe in everything his beloved say, everything from the mouth of his lover that is painfully not Tobio. 

He saw his sister sighed, “You’ll be crowned by next year, you need to find a spouse,”

“Yes, for the prosperity and safety of the kingdom,” he mimicked the voice of his advisor, “for the kingdom.”

Miwa looked at her brother with sympathy, “some things aren’t meant for us, we’re just royals after all.”

Just mortals.

-

“Have you found yours?” Shoyo asked, wiping the dirt off his sword, before glancing at the slightly frozen Tobio beside him

He hears a huff, “no.” 

“Have you tried seeking for it? You know you can do a massive search to find the one with a mark that replicates yours! I can hel—” 

“Stop, drop it.” The prince growled, fist clenched on both of his side, “You don’t have to, I don’t want to, mind your business. Not everyone has a life like yours, all dandy and nice, I’m just a royal.”

Tobio hates how his voice seemed more upset than angry, despised how when he turned on his heels his tears immediately dropped. He bites his bottom lip, in an attempt to muffle his cries as he reached his bedroom, shutting the heavy brown door a little louder than he meant to. 

But he is upset, so upset that Shoyo isn’t his, he feels defeated knowing that there’s a cursive lettering of a foreign name that isn’t his, he’s not for Shoyo. Tobio felt angry by the gods, curses them in his head as he sobs harder on his pillow. The words played on his mind like a broken record

“I can’t find them,” he whispered, he can’t, not because he loves another, heck he wants to feel the pull of destiny Shoyo has been gushing about. He wishes to feel the butterflies erupt along with the sparks; he craves for comforting touches. But as he wiped his tears off, he stares at his wrist, 

There beholds a blank canvas.

-

The crowning day approaches faster than he anticipated, along with the declining breath of his bedridden father. 

The crown prince, walked silently through the huge hallway, wanted to see his father.

“—the kingdom is on a path leading to ruins,” he hears a female’s voice booming through the tiled walls, “Oh, we are cursed by the gods! Giving us a soulless king, this kingdom will wilt like the roses of the princess in the gardens!” 

Tobio gritted his teeth, how dare them evaluate his worth by a mere mark?

“If you wish to travel through the thick forest of the witches with hungry wolves awaiting, to seek for a new, blooming kingdom, I shall let you do so. But I will not cater your needs of transportation, now go and search for a kingdom with a king with a mark on his wrist.” Tobio knew it was rude, he shouldn’t have taken it personally, should have acted more of a royal, but this maidens were testing his patience 

He plastered a calculated smile, not reaching his eyes, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get to the King’s room.”

They can only looked down in shame before moving away, creating a path for him to walk on with elegance they both couldn’t possess.

\--

“Tobio,”

“Father,” 

His father tried to smile at him, but failed as he coughed once more, painting crimson onto his white handkerchief

“Are you still worrying about ruling?” His father asked, as soon as he sat down 

The crown prince can only nod as a response, “Don’t worry, you’ll do great, far greater than I ever did, for you posses my power and will, and so does your mother’s wit and accuracy.”

“But I have no mark, no consort to bring prosperity to the kingdom,” He bit back, “I might bring our kingdom to ruins,”

“There’s no such thing as a perfect kingdom, but I know you can, you will make this kingdom shaped into my dreams, the people’s dreams.” His father replied, “What does a mark knows about ruling? Why let it dictate the course of your waves? Why would you let it take your crown?”

“Because we’re just royals,”

His father chuckled at that, humming he said, “and Gods have hearts,”

-

Gods have hearts?

“Tobio, we’re going to the south,” His sister told him, continuing on brushing her fingers on the far too heavy looking robes colored in different hues with too many details

“why?”

“There’s a prince of theirs who doesn’t have a mark,” his sister told him and his eyes widen, 

“someone like me?” 

Miwa nodded, “he wants to meet you,”

“But what if he have someone in his mind?” he asked, what if I have someone in mind? “what if his heart belongs to someone else?”

“then just take it,”

He glared at his sister who just stuck her tongue out in return, “Look, if he has someone, why ask for your hand? He already asked for your favorite tea, now come on, I shall style your hair.”

-

The journey to the kingdom of Inarizaki was long, their trail is surrounded by tall trees and the howls of wolves rejoicing as the moon shaped itself to being full

“Hurry up, we can’t let them wait any longer.” Miwa ushers him to climb out of the carriage, and he does.

He was greeted with purplish sky and green scenery, cold crisp air and warm brown pools—wide and seemed to be calculating his every move.

They walked towards the palace, and met the prince with dual hair, he bowed down to show respect 

“pleasure to meet you, Prince Shinsuke.” 

The prince could only offer him a nod, “Likewise, Prince Tobio.”

-

The clutter of the ceramics rang his ears, he was sitting by the balcony looking over the fields of Inarizaki, which looks like gold from afar.

“You’ve asked for me?”

Shinsuke placed down his cup, before looking straight to his eyes, “I did,” answered the prince, “I am soulless—but I actually have a mark not to long ago,”

Tobio’s ears perked up at that, “come again?” 

“He died; he was a soldier, a remarkable one. We met when I was only seventeen, promised me marriage as I take the throne—but he loves his kingdom so much, fought for it till his last breath,” 

Tobio could only stare, Shinsuke doesn’t sound hurt at all but one look in his eyes and you’ll be drowned in misery and despair.

“I, I’m sorry to hear that,” he was speechless—meeting someone who is in a similar situation like him

The older prince shook his head, before caressing his left wrist, “His name still looks ethereal,” Shinsuke murmured but Tobio heard it.

He still has a mark, fading as time went on yet Tobio can feel the other Prince’s unwavering love—he is in love with someone else, Tobio doesn’t want that.

“I have to decline for your offer of marriage,” he announced, catching the other’s attention

“I— why? Is it because my mark is tainted? Did I lose my worth after losing my mark?” 

Tobio shook his head, “no,” he trailed off, “but your heart belongs to someone else,” 

He saw how the older man widen his eyes, before a smile painted his straight face, “you’re right, I could never give my heart to anyone, for he has taken it with him—down on his grave. I’ll let him have it, for I still have his name to bare.”

Gods were cruel

\--

Tobio shouldn’t have sneaked out of the palace like he was some kid to roam a foreign land. He had to admit that was a foolish thing to do, but he can’t do anything about it. Being lost in the woods is terrifying—but the night sky makes up for it.

He stared at it till neck hurts and a rustle of the leaves ring his ears, he immediately took a step back—the uneasiness creeping up to his body once again—only dressed in his night attire—Tobio should not have been curious of the enchanted forest Shinsuke had told him, he should not have thought of seeking for the guardians of Inarizaki—because now he’ll be eaten by a beast.

Run.

“why yer rushing, little prince?” The accent and velvet like voice stopped his attempt on running away, “Oh, Tobio,”

The prince took a step back as he heard the voice getting closer, “aw, darling, don’t go running away now.”

Tobio wants to run away, he can’t go dying now—not when he needs to face his people. So, he took off, turning on his heel before taking off, he didn’t look back—afraid of catching the sight of the being that’s coming closer

He’s been running for a while now, but can’t find a glimpse of Inarizaki’s palace

I’m fucked, he thought as he slowed down for a bit, not hearing footsteps near him, he sighed, he finally got away

“I see yer faster now, darling.”

Tobio hissed, glaring at the ground beneath him—not wanting to face the person behind him.

Run.

And so he does—only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. “I've had enough of you running away, look at me.”

But the prince remained his eyes on the ground , too afraid, mind running with thoughts of a Kingdom without a king to rule, being killed out of his flesh by the person—a beast, mayhap.

“Tobio, look at me.” The voice is too soft compared to the taunting voice earlier. But Tobio couldn’t bring himself to look at it, tears well up on his eyes as the thought of leaving Miwa after being left by their parents hurt him 

But a hand gently came to caress his face, moving it to face back, there he meets grayish eyes that he seems to know even though he knows he hasn’t seen eyes like those

“Nice to meet you again, love,”

“what?” 

The man before him laughed, “still endearing as ever,” 

His brows furrowed, “I’m serious, who are you?”

The man whose name he hasn’t heard stared at him, his lips that’s painted in a thin line turned upward to imitate a lazy smirk—Tobio would be lying if he says that wasn’t attractive 

“Osamu,” he trailed off, “your soulmate,” 

And as of cue, his wrist burned, he looked over to see cursive lettering of Osamu being painted on his once bare wrist.

“how?”

“We are powerful, immortal and sometimes crazy,” Osamu laughed, before reaching for the prince face once more, he looked at the shorter man in the eyes before dipping his eyes to the younger’s lips, back to his eyes again, “can I?”

Tobio must be dreaming, his head turning mush as his knees buckle just from the stare he is receiving from the immortal being in front of him, and just like any mortal—he offered himself, nodding at the other’s question and soon closing his eyes as their lips found each other 

And as they parted—not to far—only a centimeter apart, Osamu smiled, “gods can fall for humans,”

-

As the referee blew his whistle, Tobio fixed his stance, preparing for their opponents serve.

Be observant, be cautious of others eyes

His grandfather’s voice reminded him, and so he does. Looked at his teammates, seeing Hinata jump excitedly, Tanaka taunting their opponents, Daichi looks calm, Tsukishima—glared at him, what an ass, and Nishinoya looks so focused—unlike his usual hyperactive self

He then turned to the other side, he scanned all of their faces, he wasn’t subtle but no one seemed to notice his stare—that was until he turned to his left

Grey meets Blue, and suddenly he had the urge to scratch his wrist. The man smirked at him, before mouthing, 

“Nice to meet you again, love,”


End file.
